The ability to non-invasively map specific molecular, cellular and pathophysiologic information in genetically engineered mouse models and in xenotransplants will be critical to the success of the program project grant (PPG). Specifically, imaging in live animals will be essential in validating targets derived from screens, in detecting early abnormalities during PDAC initiation and progression and in assessing therapeutic efficacy of targeted agents. The core serves two specific purposes: a) as a high-tech core to perform and assist with imaging experiments and b) as an innovative research core to develop novel imaging agents and protocols for high priority targets derived from different projects.